


Dusk Till Dawn

by Isla_Bell



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Birthday Party, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Party Games, everyone gets drunk, plotting claire, protective leon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isla_Bell/pseuds/Isla_Bell
Summary: It's Sherry's birthday and Claire has invited a certain special guest for her first official birthday party. Another exploration of these two realising they're in love with Claire, Leon and Helena watching from the side-lines. We also learn that Jake is great at beer pong and secrets are revealed during a game of 'never have I ever! Rating may go up.
Relationships: Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller
Kudos: 5





	Dusk Till Dawn

As Jake approached the door he found himself questioning why he had said yes to this insane request.

He didn't need to think too hard to know the answer. It had taken one name to have him booking his ticket and jumping on the back of his bike. But standing there in the heat of the sun, staring at the blossoming pink and white flowers carefully arranged in neat little pots around the door, Jake had never felt so out of place in his entire life. This wasn't how he'd imagined her place to be. Not that he spent _that_ much time thinking about Sherry or her life since they'd parted ways in China, but they spoke from time to time and she'd informed him of her new home in the city with excitement. Jake had humoured her, trying to match her enthusiasm when he himself had never known what it was like to have your own home. Not since before his mother died anyway.

Shaking the self-pity from his shoulders and clearing his throat loudly, Jake told himself to stop being such a coward and knock on the damn door.

With three short, sharp strikes against the painted wood he found himself resisting the urge to turn and run as he listened for movement inside. It was soon too late to back out of this impromptu surprise as the sound of a key turning and a chain being pulled free had Jake making a mental note to tell Sherry to up her security. He could have picked the lock and kicked the door clean off its hinges within moments if he was so inclined. It bothered him that she was so lax.

The door swung open and a familiar set of eyes widened in surprise. Jake's greeting stuck in his throat as the seconds dragged on as recognition dawned on Sherry's face before turning into confusion.

"Jake?" her voice was a question and for a moment he was convinced he'd made the wrong decision in coming here, to her home, on her birthday.

Her slight frown melted into something else. A smile. A smile that made Jake's stomach flip uncomfortably as Sherry stepped from her doorway and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into an awkward hug given their height difference.

"It's so good to see you!"

Six words were all that were needed to break the spell that had left him frozen to the spot. Jake felt his body relax, a hand coming up to rest on the small of her back as the trademark glower that had been on his face turned into his own hesitant smile.

"You too, birthday girl."

Sherry leant back, her hands remaining on his shoulders as she inspected him closely, as if still not believing he was right there. It was then that Jake caught the scent of something sweet emanating from her. Ah. Alcohol. Suddenly her warm welcome felt less comforting as Jake wondered if she was merely one of those touchy-feely drunks.

"How did you know?" Sherry questioned with a tilt of her head just as a voice echoed toward them from within the house.

"About time! I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

Jake felt the touch of Sherry's hands remain even as they slid back to her sides. A woman whose voice Jake recognised from the phone appeared behind Sherry. "You must be Claire." he stated, scanning her quickly from head to toe as he was inclined to do with every stranger he met. She was taller than Sherry. Slender, but radiating a strength that mostly came from the confident way she held herself. Red hair fell messily from the ponytail pulled atop her head and eyes watched him with an intensity that had Jake shifting back a little. He didn't feel like he was being threatened by this woman, but there was something about her gaze that set off something primal within him. A challenge, almost. Jake also made a note to be wary around this one. She was Redfield's sister after all, perhaps she was pissed he'd shoved a gun in her brother's face.

"You invited him? How did you even-"

Claire waved off Sherry's questions as her gaze lightened and she smiled broadly. "Never mind that. Invite your guest in Sherry."

Sherry's cheeks pinked a little as she turned back to Jake, opening the door wider as she stepped into the plainly decorated hall which was the direct opposite of the warm and colourful exterior of her home. Jake followed her inside with a feeling of foreboding. This was... new, he thought. He'd never been to a woman's place before. Not that it meant anything, because this was Sherry. Super Girl.

"Can I get you a drink Jake?" Claire asked.

" _Not if it's some fruity shit,_ " Jake thought. "Yeah, thanks." was what he actually said.

She smiled wider and Jake found himself uneasy, like he was missing out on some vital piece of information that everyone else new. Claire turned to disappear down the hall through another door, leaving Jake and Sherry standing in silence opposite one another. Jake raised an eyebrow as Sherry shifted awkwardly.

"Um, I've never done this before. Had people over. Friends."

"Clearly." Jake dead-panned, feeling something heavy settle in his gut at that last word. He pushed the feeling away and instead drew his gaze over the woman in front of him, not bothering to even attempt to hide the fact that he was scrutinising her closely. She looked different. Perhaps it was the outfit. Gone were her boots, jeans and sensible shirt. Sherry was barefoot and dressed in a light blue strapped dress that brought out her eyes perfectly. Her hair was a little longer, but still short and choppy. A hand had found its way into it where she tugged nervously on a few strands. The smile was still there, although she looked away as his eyes finally came back to meet her own.

"So, how've you been? I mean... what have you been doing since..."

Jake didn't answer immediately and his silence forced what was left of the smile on Sherry's face to fade completely. She fidgeted a little as she glanced toward the door Claire had vanished through before speaking again. "Are you okay? You look..."

Jake realised _he_ was the one making Sherry nervous. For some reason this eased the tension that had stiffened his demeaner and his familiar smirk erased the blank expression on his face. "Just a long flight, that's all. Been travelling a lot recently. Jetlag's a bitch and all that."

This seemed to good enough of a response for a hesitant, sympathetic smile to reappear on Sherry's face. Jake's stomach did the flippy thing again and he clenched his jaw at the sensation.

"Of course, do you have somewhere to stay? I have a bed. I mean, a spare room. Of course _I_ have a bed too but I don't mean-"

"Drinks!"

Thank God, Jake inwardly sighed. Sherry's rambling was both amusing and extremely unsettling. Had she always been like this? Jake didn't think so. It must have been the alcohol, it usually brought out the worst in people. And if Claire's declaration that she was switching Sherry to a virgin mojito was anything to go by, her red-headed friend agreed.

"I took a guess at your drink of choice Jake. Is vodka okay?"

Taking the glass and swirling the liquid inside Jake tried to keep the smile on his face, "I'll take whatever you're offering. Thanks."

"Perfect, I'm heading out for a while. Got to go and collect your final birthday surprise." Claire winked as she slid by them both and pulled open the door. Her hair gleamed in the sunlight as she beamed at them both and Jake had the distinct feeling that this was no coincidence. Then she was gone.

"You know, I'm a little worried about whatever she's planning..." Sherry said slowly, her eyes were cloudy with worry as she frowned at the door.

Jake's mouth was a thin line as he eyed his drink warily.

"She's really going all out this year. Making up for all the missed birthdays, she said."

Memories of a cell flooded back to Jake. Of course, this time last year they'd both been imprisoned and undergoing experiments that bordered on torture. "It won't be hard to top." he said dryly.

Sherry gave a small shrug, "I guess not. Although I thought seeing you again was the surprise."

Jake's ability to play it cool did not reflect the eruption of conflicted emotion he felt. Tilting his glass toward hers he gestured for her to do the same, "Shoulda put a bow on me. I did forget to get you a gift."

Sherry laughed lightly, tapping her glass against his. "That's okay. You can owe me," she winked.

The smile on Jake's face was genuine. Sherry at least seemed to be back to her usual self now she'd gotten over the surprise of finding him on her doorstep. She led him through the hall to the same door Claire had walked through and into a simple, modern kitchen decorated with more potted flowers and a handful of cards. Double doors opened up to a small garden that was surprisingly private for a place in the city.

Jake took in the sight of Sherry standing in the sunlight as she stood a little self-consciously beside an empty sink, the image was so different to those burned into his memory from the last time they were together. Sherry fiddled with the glass in her hand, tapping her fingers against it as she tried to read Jake's expression.

"It's not much, but it's close enough to work and I can actually afford to pay for it myself."

Jake thought back to the places he'd lived in over the years and offered a wry smile, "Trust me, this place is great. Real... homey."

"It is?" Sherry asked, surprised as she looked around as if seeing her home for the first time. Jake eyed the simple layout, the plain patio furniture she'd obviously tried to brighten up with throws and cushions. "Never took you for a flowers girl though." he admitted.

Sweeping her hand over the petals of a large, blooming red flower he didn't know they name of, Sherry's face relaxed as her eyes grew wistful. "It's funny the things you miss when... well, you know."

"When you're living life as a lab rat."

Jake mentally slapped himself as he saw the slight flinch Sherry gave.

"I was so sick of plain old walls and all those horrible hospital colours. I guess I wanted to be surrounded by life of some kind. I can't keep a pet since I might leave the country at a moments notice for months on end, so flowers were the next best thing."

"Who takes care of the jungle while you're gone?"

Sherry shot him a withering look, "I have a gardener."

"Well, look who's moving up in the world. They must have given you quite the pay rise."

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes at him Sherry instead opted to stick her tongue out childishly, earning raised eyebrows from the man leaning against the doorway. Jake chose to occupy himself by finishing his drink as Sherry turned toward the double doors, her dress flaring out around her with the motion, and headed over to take a seat on the rattan chair. A large umbrella offered just enough shade to keep her out of the heat as she tucked her legs beneath her and gestured for Jake to join her. He did so a little awkwardly. It felt so... surreal. He was used to seeing Sherry covered in blood and guts. The lack of threat to their lives felt like something was missing between them.

Jake stared off into the distance as he considered if that was the glue that had kept them together. Killing, fighting, running. Without it all, and the threat of world annihilation, what exactly were they to each other? They had kept in touch over the year of course, checking in, swapping stories. Although Jake was the one with the most to tell. From what he gathered Sherry's job was made up mostly of deskwork and the occasional meeting. He had been able to hear in her voice how frustrated she was, even as she told him it was a good sign. The lack of fieldwork meant the threat of BOWs was minimal. Still, she'd held onto to his every word when he'd told her of his own exploits, although he had regularly watered down some of the details. He still cared what she thought of him, no matter how often he told himself otherwise.

Thankfully those memories gave him an idea of how to fill the silence.

Raising his eyebrows suggestively he shot Sherry a wicked smile, "Hey, did I ever tell you about that time I was in Belarus..."

It worked a charm. By the time Jake had finished his tale Sherry was leaning toward him, her hands pressed to her face as she listened, enraptured by his reconstruction of events as he described infiltrating what he thought was a trafficking ring.

"So there we were, guns out and shouting at each other to stand down when there's this explosion from outside-"

"The car?" Sherry squeaked as her eyes flew wide.

Jake nodded, a smile spreading over his face as he recalled watching the wall collapsing over the men poised to gun him down, "That sonofabitch, Edgar his name was, had rigged my damn car to blow! Backfired on his ass, the moron couldn't wire a lamp let alone a fucking explosive."

Sherry shook her head as she fell back against her seat, "Jake you should have died a hundred times over since we left China."

With a shrug and a half-smile Jake concurred, "You're right. Someone out there must like me."

"Maybe someone has plans for you."

Jake made a scoffing sound, "Come on super girl, don't tell me you've found religion or some shit. There ain't no one out there controlling my fate but me. And that's the way I like it."

With a nod of her head Sherry decided it was time for another drink. She had no idea how long Claire would be gone for and didn't see the point in waiting. "You know," she began as she gestured for Jake to hand over his empty glass, "you don't have to be out there on your own."

Jake eyed Sherry wearily, not sure where she was planning on going with this particular conversation. "Oh yeah?"

"You'd be great within the DSO. You're already doing exactly what they'd assign you to, except you'd have more back-up. And you'd get paid in more than _apples_."

"Pfft," Jake swatted at the air as if batting away her suggestion as he scowled, "and have some asshole in a suit from behind a desk telling me where to go, what to die for? No thank you. Like I said-"

"Master of your own fate. I got it." Sherry interrupted coolly before walking back inside, leaving Jake feeling cold even in the afternoon sunshine. With a stifled sigh he stood and followed the sound of glasses tinkering and bottles being sat down on the countertop with more force than he thought was necessary.

"I've pissed you off." he stated, never one to tiptoe around the obvious.

Sherry shot him a guarded look, "No. What makes you say that?"

Jake carefully picked up the bottle of clear liquid that had begun leaking onto the floor as he rose both eyebrows at her, "So you just have a vendetta against this one particular bottle or all spirits in general?"

Tossing a dishcloth toward him as Jake dropped the glass into a bin Sherry tried not to let her see that she wasn't just pissed off at his total dismissal of her career, but she was also hurt. Of course she hadn't realised she'd cracked the bottle as she'd slammed it against the counter, but she supposed she should have known better than to try and hide anything from Jake. From the moment they'd met he'd been able to see right through her. How green she was, the fact that she begun questioning everything she thought she knew after running into Leon and Helena amidst the plane wreckage...

From the corner of her eye she saw Jake silently mop up the liquid and drop the cloth in the sink which he then leaned against, arms crossed over his chest as he fixed her with an unreadable look. Sherry grumbled under her breath as she realised he was waiting for her to tell him the truth.

" _Fine_ ," she snapped as she mixed herself a martini just like Claire had shown her that morning. "Just because what I'm doing is at the orders of 'some suit' doesn't make it any less worthy, okay?"

"I never said it wasn't worthy."

"You _implied_ it."

Jake rolled his eyes, "You're putting words in my mouth now, super girl. I just said it wasn't what _I_ wanted. Honestly, I'm beginning to think you're the one who has the problem with what you do."

Sherry's indignation was palpable, "Of course not! I've saved people Jake. I saved _you_ , remember."

"I seem to recall having a little hand in that one myself." Jake tried not to flinch at the memory of his confession post-battle with the Ustenak, although he couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice since she used his rare moment of brutal honesty against him.

Sherry was angry now. Her hands clenched as she glared at him. Jake finally decided he had been right, coming here like this wasn't a good idea. In fact it may have just ruined the one real friendship he thought he'd ever had. Grateful he didn't have any belongings to gather together Jake have a sharp shake of his head and headed for the door. Sherry watched him go, deflating a little as she realised what was happening.

Jake was already down the hall and at the front door, his hand reaching for the handle, when he heard the sound of bare feet behind him.

"What're you doing?" Sherry asked, all the anger evaporating from her voice.

Jake bit back the sarcastic remark and kept his eyes fixed forward, "Leaving."

"But..." Sherry tried to think of a way to fix things. She wasn't entirely sure who's fault it was, she didn't feel the need to apologise for standing up for the work she did. But she also really didn't want Jake to leave. Not like this. "It's my birthday." she finished lamely.

Jake couldn't stop himself from turning to face her. There was something so earnest in her voice that had him forgetting the little spat they'd just had as his hand fell from the door. He blinked at her wordlessly as Sherry stepped closer. It dawned on him then just how much of an asshole he was being. He knew Sherry's predicament was complicated, that she was making the best of a situation she had no control over. And here was was twisting the knife.

On her birthday.

The sound of the doorbell had them both jumping out of their skin. Jake's hand went to his side, as it always did when alarmed, only to find air as he remembered he'd arrived unarmed. Two sets of eyes looked from the door to each other as the bell rang again. Finally, Sherry moved forward, easing past Jake without meeting his eyes as he pressed himself against the wall. They could hear voices now. Jake grit his teeth as he recognised two females and wondered who else would be joining them.

The door opened to reveal Claire presenting the couple behind her with a flourish. Jake heard the chorus of "Happy Birthday" and seriously considered escaping through the rear door and over the garden fence. Sherry did her best to welcome her new guests inside while clearly still rattled from their fight. Jake did retreat to the kitchen so as to leave enough room for Sherry to escort them all through the hall, it also bought him a few more seconds to pull himself together before Claire strode in and dropped a collection of brightly coloured bags on the kitchen table. She was followed by a brunette woman Jake couldn't remember the name of... and Leon who eyed Jake with interest as Sherry appeared behind him. The smile on her face was strained but genuine, and Jake felt a tug of guilt that what should have been a happy surprise for her had almost been ruined because of him.

He was pulled from his dark thoughts as a hand appeared in front of him. Realising he had completely missed whatever it was Leon had just said to him, Jake stared for a moment, hesitating before accepting the handshake. Over his shoulder he saw Sherry let out a long breath, and behind _her_ he caught the glances exchanged between Claire and the brunette.

"-Helena. You remember each other?"

He zoned back in to Leon's voice as the blood rush in his ears subsided. Jake was fighting the urge to get the hell out with every fibre of his being. Instead he nodded in greeting as Helena offered him a wave. "How could I forget," she said with a thin smile, "surviving a plane crash and fighting that _thing_ was quite an experience."

Leon let out a short, dry laugh before muttering under his breath so only Jake could hear, "And that wasn't even the craziest thing that happened."

Jake was easily forgotten as attention quickly turned back to Sherry. Once again he considered sliding out the door while everyone was distracted, but he knew if he did it would probably be the last time he ever saw or spoke to Sherry. There was no way he could face her again after abandoning her during her first birthday spent as a free woman amongst her friends and in her own home that she had so eagerly welcomed him into.

As if reading his mind Sherry excused herself from the group as Claire began pulling drinks and snacks from the bags, gesturing for Jake to follow her back out to the hall. Feeling three sets of eyes on his back Jake did so, wondering if she was about to tell him to leave just as he'd decided to stick out the night regardless of his discomfort.

"Look," Sherry began, keeping her voice low even as exaggerated chatter filled the room beside them, "If you really want to leave, I understand. I didn't mean to get so upset before-"

Jake held a hand up to stop her. There was no way he was letting her take the blame for his shitty attitude. Sherry was one of the toughest, bravest people he'd met. But she had an annoying habit of doubting herself and shouldering the blame for other people's mistakes. Jake could be an asshole when he wanted, but he had had _some_ moral compass. Or at least, he'd been working on one for the last year...

"That wasn't your fault. I was... out of line," he shrugged, "So we've taken a different path... we still have the same end goal. _'Save the world and all that?_ ' Remember?"

Sherry did remember how Jake had tried to comfort her after Simmons' betrayal, it reminded her of just how easy things had been between them back then. It had been painfully obvious that here, in such a normal setting, their dynamic was completely different outside a battlefield. She had started to feel normal again when he'd talked about his dealings in Belarus. _She_ had felt different. As much as she'd told Jake during their sporadic phone calls that she didn't mind the monotony of office work, the last few months had left her feeling empty. Unsatisfied even.

She assumed it was because she felt wasted behind a desk. She might not have the experience or skill set of someone like Leon, but she had potential. And what was the point in the years of pain and isolation while learning to control her power if she couldn't put it to use. Now she wondered if there was more to it. Perhaps her time with Jake had opened her eyes to totally new side of her. Was it so wrong to admit that maybe... she missed the thrill of it all. The adrenaline highs, the danger... the feeling that she actually _could_ make a difference.

The feeling of power that came with that knowledge...

"Earth to Sherry?"

Blinking rapidly she caught sight of Jake waving a hand in front of her, looking concerned. "What did you put in that martini?" he questioned as she shook the confusing new thoughts from her mind.

"Oh, I didn't even finish making it..."

"Huh. You wanna tell me where you just went, super girl?"

Sherry looked at him, bemused by his meaning until he crossed his arms over his chest, shifting his weight to one side as he drummed his fingers on his bicep. It only took a moment for her to understand, and she knew if she told him the truth right then and there he'd understand _her_ too. The words swirled in her mouth as she tried to work out just how to say it without sounding unhinged.

"I guess you just touched a nerve I didn't realise was there." she began, being sure to keep her voice low even though she was sure the others were still distracted with their own reunion in the other room. "These last few months have been... harder than I expected."

Jake kept his arms folded tightly but his shoulders relaxed a little. Of course he'd been able to tell Sherry wasn't entirely honest with him during their phone conversations, her overly-cheery façade whenever she spoke about work was easy to see through. She couldn't bluff to save her life, which was another thing he'd meant to tell her she needed to work on. Although as he found her almost childlike openness refreshing he knew it could land her in hot water with the wrong people one day.

"You know, you could have talked to me... or Claire." he began, catching himself before he said something pathetic and sappy.

Sherry's sad smile was enough to eliminate every last trace of anger in his body as she replied, "I didn't want to be a bother."

Jake's eyes widened just slightly, not enough that Sherry noticed as his breathing hitched. Sherry, a bother? Did she not _know_ -

The door swung open to reveal Claire brandishing a bottle of champagne in one hand and a collection of glasses in the other. "Are you bringing this party outside birthday girl or what?"

Caught off guard Jake could only watch helplessly as Claire grabbed her friend by the hand and pulled her into the kitchen. "You too big guy!" she winked at him. Before he could protest she had somehow manoeuvred her way behind him and was not-so-gently nudging him after Sherry. The three of them spilled into the garden where Helena and Leon were firing up a rickety looking grill. Spotting the tray of burgers and steaks that were waiting to be cooked Jake felt his mouth water. He hadn't eaten since before boarding the plane and was suddenly ravenous.

Music began to play from a small set of speakers beside the doors and Claire began pouring the champagne rather generously. Jake didn't have much choice but to accept as it was forced upon him. Shooting a sideways glance at Sherry he saw a mixture of happiness, embarrassment... and something else. The toast Claire gave mostly went over his head as Sherry's words rang loudly inside his head. " _I didn't want to be a bother..."_

Sherry placed the cool glass to her lips, feeling the bubbles tickling her nose. She'd never had champagne before, there'd never been a reason for her to drink it. Taking another large gulp her eyes met with each of her friends, taking in Claire's uncontainable joy at finally giving Sherry the birthday she'd never had, Helena's quiet but warm congratulations on another year left standing, and Leon's proud, contended smile. Finally her gaze fell upon Jake, who had yet to drink from his glass. For a moment Sherry worried he was going to try and slide out again. She couldn't shake the feeling that she'd said the wrong thing in the hallway. Something had shifted in his stance when she'd begun her admission.

Her worry was soon forgotten as his hand brought the glass up, tilting it toward her in their own private toast. He finished the drink in one large gulp before declaring he was going to need something stronger if Claire's taste in music was this bad.

Sherry couldn't help the burst of laughter that escaped her as Claire began to rattle off a list of unfamiliar songs and artists. "Classics!" she declared. Jake rolled his eyes playfully. "Old people music." he countered, causing Helena to declare that it couldn't be helped that Jake was barely out of diapers and had no culture. Leon pretended to stand between them, hands raised as if defusing a fight until Claire declared if Jake wanted 'to go' she was up for a dance-off anytime. Jake quickly conceded and Claire drank to her victory. From where he had moved to flip burgers on the grill Leon made a comment about Jake finding Claire more intimidating than BOWs, to which Jake responded with a raised middle finger and a casual smile.

Sherry wasn't sure when exactly she felt the warmth of the alcohol begin to spread to her fingers and her toes. It was a strange sensation, and possibly not all related to the drink. As Claire began chattering about some drinking game Sherry had also never heard of she realised she'd found herself stepping closer to Jake as her arm brushed against his. He'd removed his jacket at some point without her noticing, laying it over the back of one of the chairs. Feeling something in her chest flutter she realised this meant he must not be intending to sneak out any time soon. The warm feeling that had overcome her wasn't enough to dampen the shiver that ran up her spine when he bent down, pressing his lips against her ear so he could be heard over the music that Claire was slowly cranking louder with each new song.

"Happy birthday, super girl."

Sherry could blame the drink as she fumbled with her glass. She wasn't sure but Jake seemed to linger with his face close to hers for just a little longer than necessary. It seemed whatever tension that had occurred between them before was forgotten. As he pulled away his eyes didn't leave hers and Sherry could have sworn everything around them slowed. The sound of the music could be felt thumping in her chest... or was that her heart? The world around her dulled as she took in the smile Jake gave her. This was no sarcastic grin or smartass smirk. She wanted to say something back, to tell him just how much it meant that he was there with her-

"Spin the bottle!"

" _No_!"

Their attention was quickly caught by Claire, Leon and Helena arguing over which party game they should start with. Jake looked suitably appalled.

"Okay, what do _you_ suggest?" Claire sighed in defeat.

"You got twister around here Sherry?" Helena offered helpfully.

Jake scoffed, " _Twister_? You mean the little kids game?"

"Got a better idea?"

"Can't go wrong with beer pong."

Claire was already clearing the table as she announced that she was _in_ with vague threats that she would be sending them all down. Sherry couldn't help the almost painful smile on her face. She'd never seen this side to Claire before. She was usually so serious or in mothering mode. It was nice to see her friends like this. Just being themselves.

Sherry had seen the game before on television and knew the basics. Jake spread out a collection of mugs and glasses since she was missing the iconic red plastic cups she'd seen in movies while Claire left Helena in charge of pouring shots. Leon appeared beside Sherry, a napkin-wrapped burger in each hand and handed one over with a wink. "She's going to regret this tomorrow."

"Probably." Sherry agreed as the smell of the food in her hands made her mouth water.

"If the words strip _anything_ start getting thrown around, I'm out of here." Leon said warningly.

Sherry snorted into her glass. At some point she'd been swapped back onto some fruity cocktail with a name that had made her blush. Each glass went down smoothly, maybe a little too smoothly as Leon began to suggest she drink some water until Helena appeared beside them.

"Did I hear the word _stripper_?" she enquired innocently as Leon shushed her with a worried look in Claire's direction.

"Don't give her any ideas!"

"I had no idea she was such a party animal. Is Chris like this too?"

The mention of the older Redfield sibling peaked Sherry's interest as she shot a worried glance in Jake's direction. Thankfully he was too distracted by Claire's utter annihilation as she downed yet another shot to be paying any attention to the three of them. She didn't know if he and Chris had had a chance to talk since China, it wasn't exactly the sort of subject that could be brought up over the phone.

Leon was shaking his head, "He's been sober for a while now."

Nodding quietly Helena dropped the subject of the missing Redfield sibling just in time for Sherry to spot Jake beckoning her over, bouncing the cheap plastic ball that had appeared from who knew where against the table. "You game, super girl?"

"Super girl?" she heard Leon mumble under his breath, willing her cheeks not to burn red at the sound of her nickname. She realised it was something she'd shared only with Jake, and that had subconsciously made it feel... intimate.

Feeling worried at the prospect of joining the game she had no experience of, but relieved to escape the prying eyes of her old friend, Sherry quickly joined Jake and Claire at the table. "I've never played before." she told Jake as he handed her the ball.

"There's nothing to it, just aim for the cup."

From the other side of the table Claire was waving her hands in defeat, "Oh no, I'm out. I think it's time for me to get something solid in my stomach! Sherry, kick his ass for me!"

Moving to face Jake from the opposite side she couldn't help but think it was something of an unfair match. Which was something their audience seemed to agree on since Helena suggested Jake be blindfolded to give Sherry a fighting chance, a suggestion he didn't argue with as he shrugged nonchalantly while she pulled a handkerchief from her pocket. Jake had to duck down as she secured it tightly, making some quip about it clearly not being the first time she'd blindfolded a guy. Sherry felt a kick to her stomach as Helena slapped his arm playfully, rolling her eyes as she smiled. She should have been happy to see her friends getting along so well, but the slightly flirtatious vibe from their interaction made her uncomfortable. And her brain was too fuzzy from the alcohol for her to understand why it bothered her so much. After all, she was pretty sure Helena and Leon were having 'a thing', even if it wasn't serious.

Trying to shake off the unwelcome thoughts Sherry focused on the game. It didn't take long for the tension to build as Claire began to provide mock commentary as Leon and Helena cheered from the sides. Even without his sight Jake was surprisingly accurate and after Sherry's third shot in a row she insisted he must be cheating. With a wide grin on his face Jake insisted it was all down to skill, experience... and the fact that both of his opponents thus far were clearly hammered. Sherry tried to argue only to let herself down as she suddenly stumbled sideways into Claire, who then fell into Leon, who attempted to catch both women but instead sent them ricocheting back toward the table. The crashing sound of the cups hitting the patio was jarring as the table was sent flying. Jake, who had deftly removed the blindfold after hearing all the shrieking, jumped forward to pull Sherry from the floor as Leon and Helena tried to do the same with Claire. Unfortunately the minor scuffle had left her in hysterics and any attempt to bring her to her feet failed as she folded back onto the patio in a heap.

Sherry watched the chaos before her for a second before glancing up at the man who still had one arm planted firmly around her shoulder as she stood turned into his chest. Memories of him doing the exact same thing time after time to pull her from harms way, even when he knew she was practically invincible prickled in her mind. She'd never asked him why. Why put himself in the line of fire for her like that? If anything _she_ should have been the human shield.

Instead she blinked a few times to clear her vision before smiling sheepishly, "We might be _little_ drunk."

Jake arched a single eyebrow, his mouth forming his trademark smirk that she used to find frustrating as hell... until she'd found it endearing.

Deciding it was time to forget the games for now Leon led Claire to a seat where he slid a burger into her hands while muttering something about "soaking up all the booze". Meanwhile Helena located a broom to clean up the mess while Jake and Sherry found themselves forgotten on the edge of the mayhem.

Jake still had her held tightly against his chest and Sherry was suddenly overly aware of the weight of his arms around her and the feel of hands on her exposed skin. The sweet smell of the early summer evening mingled with the cooking food... and Jake. The only time they'd been this close before neither had been at their freshest. Without the mask of sweat, smoke and blood she realised just how _good_ he smelled. As his eyes roamed the noise-filled garden before settling upon her face Sherry felt herself tremble a little. If Jake weren't there to steady her she was certain she'd have swayed on the spot.

"You okay?" he asked, his eyes clouding over with concern.

Sherry swallowed with difficulty, settling for a small nod as she realised her tongue felt twice its normal size when she tried to reply.

His warmth disappeared as he stepped back, holding her at arms length as he stooped slightly to get a good look at Sherry's face. His frown deepened, "You're not gonna barf are you?"

Sherry shook her head. The lightheaded feeling had faded now that she was no longer pressed to Jake's chest. She didn't want to know how terrible she must have looked for Jake to make a doubtful sound in his throat as he studied her closely. Realising just how dry her mouth felt Sherry excused herself quietly, turning to hurry back to the kitchen were she opened both doors on her oversized fridge, sighing as the cool air hit her face. She took a moment to let the cold wash over her before reaching inside for a bottle of water. As the doors swung shut she jumped, startled by a figure standing right behind it.

Jake had followed her inside, unconvinced that she was in any fit state to be left alone. "Just making sure you're not hurling all over your new digs." he told her matter-of-factly as she fumbled with the bottle in her hands.

"You _want_ to see me throw up?" she tried to laugh as she thankfully found her voice again, even if it did sound croaky and unfamiliar. She hoped he wouldn't notice how her hands shook as she clumsily tried to unscrew the lid of her water bottle.

"Just figured you should have someone keeping an eye on you, that's all." Jake replied, "Although you seem to be holding your drink better than Red out there."

"Well, thanks... but I'm okay." Sherry told him as he realised he was referring to Claire. She felt like something hot and heavy had ben dropped on her chest as she wondered if he gave all his acquaintances nicknames. Every time he'd uttered the name 'super girl' she'd felt a flicker of warmth in her blood. It may have been childish but it had made her feel... special. Now she realised she may have been reading too much into a habit Jake shared with anyone he found more than tolerable.

"In fact I feel better already, super metabolism and all that..." she told him with a wave of her hand as she brought the bottle to her lips, hearing the flat tone of disappointment in her own voice.

Jake's expression was suspicious, "Is that so?" he asked with an arched brow.

Sherry swallowed, trying to appear nonchalant as she shrugged. "What about you? You seem okay."

"I learned the hard way to pace myself. Hangover's a bitch on its own, but hanging while you're being shot at from all sides is even worse. Or maybe its just a perk of my own 'special blood type'."

Tilting her head in thought Sherry offered up another explanation, "Probably helped that Claire is terrible at beer pong."

Jake laughed, an honest sound that Sherry didn't think she'd ever heard from him before. It pushed aside the horrible disappointed feeling in her stomach and made her smile. Perhaps the alcohol had more of an impact on her than she realised, but Sherry found herself blurting her next words without thinking.

"I'm really glad you came Jake."

The laugh faded Jake's eyes were clear and warm when he looked at her to reply. "Me too." he said after a moments silence.

The sound of a throat being noisily cleared had both their heads turning toward the doors to the garden. Sherry's face felt flushed as dark blue eyes met hers, clouded by something other than the whiskey Leon had been drinking all evening. His attention slid from her as Jake pushed himself off the refrigerator door he'd been leaning on, a frown having replaced his easy smile.

"Didn't mean to interrupt." Leon said flatly.

"You're not. I mean, I just needed some water..." Sherry gestured to the bottle in her hand as Jake's eyes slid from the man in the doorway to Sherry.

"Right. You know I was hoping to have a word with the birthday girl actually..." Leon continued, directing his attention pointedly to Jake who replied with a lazy shrug.

"Sure thing." Jake brushed by Sherry without so much as a glance in her direction as she realised he was heading in the opposite direction to the garden. Her heart began to thunder, he wasn't leaving, was he?

Pausing at the door Jake gestured toward the stairway, "Bathroom?"

Relief allowed her to release the breath she'd been collecting in her lungs as she nodded. "Up the stairs, third door on the left." she told him.

The sound of his heavy footsteps faded as Leon stepped into the kitchen. Sherry found herself taking another long gulp from the bottle as awkwardness filled the air. She'd seen Leon again a few times since China and even though he'd struggled to accept her role as an agent at first he'd slowly come around to the fact that she was no longer the lost child he'd help save so long ago. Leon eventually came to rest with his back to the sink, leaning against it with his arms crossed over his chest. Sherry waited as he seemed to mull over his thoughts carefully before speaking.

"I didn't realise you and Jake had gotten... close."

Sherry tried not to fidget on the spot, wondering why she felt the swirling rise of guilt in her gut as Leon fixed her with an accusatory look. "Close?" she said as she cleared her dry throat, "We haven't even seen each other since the debriefing in China. Not in person, that is."

"So you kept in touch?" Leon prodded with a tilt of his head.

"We've spoken on the phone a few times. Don't worry, we were careful. I know Jake is still a national secret."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

Sherry's fidgeting ceased as Leon's tone washed over her. She still found herself reverting back the young girl he'd met back in Raccoon City every time they talked. It wasn't always a bad thing. Leon made her feel safe, like she could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge her. She would ramble about anything and everything and Leon would listen silently, offering advice when she asked or simply smiling warmly as she no doubt bored him with inane chatter only the truly lonely could stand. Sherry had come to sense a great deal of sadness in the man in front of her and suspected that the stories he in turn told her about his life since they'd parted were rather toned down compared to what he'd really been through.

But this time his attempt at what Sherry assumed was supposed to be protectiveness did not bring her comfort. He was making her feel like a misguided child. Sherry frowned, unsure of just what Leon was trying to imply. She couldn't deny that things had been weird between her and Jake. She'd been so happy to see him when she opened the door, confused at first by Claire's wide grin as she'd followed her into the hallway. But it had been obvious that without the distance and the safety of a phone between them, things just weren't quite the same at first. But after their small... disagreement... things had seemed to go back to normal. If anything, Jake seemed to be showing a side to him she didn't know was there.

Sherry felt something else add to the swirling feeling in her stomach. Claire had included Jake in her mission to throw Sherry the 'best birthday party ever'. Just what had made her oldest friend think the day wouldn't be complete without him? Sherry had talked to her about the mission, only the details she knew wouldn't get her fired or imprisoned of course. Not that it mattered. Claire had her ways of finding out information she shouldn't. But Sherry realised she'd probably mentioned Jake a few too many times over the last few months, telling Claire all about their conversations, no matter how short they'd been. Or where Jake was working next, or how he was helping communities deal with B.O.W's that weren't considered worthy of anyone else's help...

She also realised that Leon and Claire still talked. Just what did _they_ think her relationship with Jake had become?

What did Sherry think it had become?

Her thoughts jumbled inside her head as Sherry took a steadying breath. "You've nothing to worry about." she said flatly.

Leon raised one accusing eyebrow at her, "Really? 'Cause that's not what it looks like to me. I saw you two, remember. After the plane crash, confronting Simmons. Jake knows you're basically un-killable and still he put himself between you and harms way at least twice."

Sherry's mouth felt like it was filled with cotton. If only Leon knew just how often Jake had saved her...

But she'd done her fair share too. It was her job after all, _her_ mission. And Jake, well, at first he'd been protecting his investment. Sherry didn't know when he'd decided to turn down the fifty million he'd negotiated for, so it was possible that at that point each time he'd put his life on the line to keep her safe was him merely making sure he would get paid...

Leon didn't seem surprised by Sherry's silence as she tried to think of a response, instead he pushed himself away from the sink and began heading back toward the garden. "Look, you're an adult and you've earned the right to do what you want with your life. Just remember that for people like us, nothing's ever simple."

And with that he was gone, returning to the women talking amongst themselves as the sun disappeared from the sky and leaving Sherry feeling bewildered as she stood alone in the dull glow of the overhead lights.

Footsteps alerted her to the return of the man who was now at the forefront of her mind. Leon had implied that he'd seen something between her and Jake, and Claire had obviously made her own assumptions from everything Sherry had told her. Sherry brought the bottle to her lips and took several large gulps of the cold liquid as Jake appeared, scanning the room quickly before his shoulders relaxed when he spotted Sherry was alone.

"So what did tall, blonde and broody want?" he asked.

Sherry wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, trying to stall for a few more seconds as she gathered her thoughts. "Oh, er... nothing really."

She squirmed as Jake's face told her he knew she was lying. He'd been aware of Leon's attention from the moment he'd arrived, watching him closely every time he came close to Sherry. It had been frustrating as Jake fought the urge to ask him just what the hell his problem was until he'd caught sight of Leon's face when Jake's arm was wrapped around the woman in front of him. Ah. Jake realised he was pulling some protective, father-figure crap. Jake had fought the urge to roll his eyes and welcomed the chance to escape Leon's watch when he'd followed Sherry inside.

"We should re-join the others." Sherry suggested before Jake could ask anymore questions, "I'm starving anyway."

Jake was reluctant to go back to the small party outside, he'd made an effort to join in the frivolities after Sherry's confession in the hallway earlier but he was running out of patience. Yet he knew it would disappoint Sherry if he left now. Not that he had somewhere else to go anyway.

With a nod he held out his hand in an 'after you' gesture and braced himself. Leon could make whatever assumptions he liked about Jake's intentions, at least Claire was good for a laugh. Helena didn't even seem too bad now she was relaxing a little.

Claire had sobered somewhat and was looking quite pleased with herself as Sherry and Jake took their place on the empty loveseat. Jake felt eyes on him instantly but chose to ignore them, resisting the urge to slide closer to Sherry's side to see how far he could push it before Leon's head exploded. Instead he stretched his legs out and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I've just though of our next birthday game." Claire announced.

Jake felt worried. From the wicked gleam in Claire's eyes he wasn't so sure Leon was the one he needed to be concerned about tonight.

"Have you ever heard of the game 'Never Have I ever'..?"

Leon groaned as Helena let out a short laugh. Sherry scratched at her head worriedly, "I think so..."

"It's simple really. We take it in turns to make a statement, like never have I ever... played 'never have I ever'. Who ever _has_ done whatever you say, takes a shot. If you _haven't_ you just wait for the next turn. Oh, and your statement has to be something _you've_ never done. Obviously."

Jake blinked with confusion as he tried to comprehend Claire's rambling. To say he was a private person would not have been inaccurate, he didn't usually let people get too nosy about his life. But this was just a stupid game and Sherry looked happy to be back to doing something so normal, so he bit back his curt refusal to join in even though he thought it sounded ridiculous and invasive. It would also hopefully distract him from the cutting stare he could still feel being thrown his way.

"All right," he muttered, taking the shot Claire handed him.

"Great! I'll start... never have I ever... kissed a girl!"

Leon rolled his eyes as Sherry looked disappointed. Both men took their shots, only for all eyes to swivel to the only brunette among them as Helena also placed the empty glass on the table. Claire snorted as Leon tried to keep his expression blank.

Helena shrugged, "It was college."

"I'm sure Leon will want the details later," Claire winked, refilling the glasses and ignoring her friends death-glare. "Your turn." she told him with an innocent smile instead.

"I can't think of anything, skip to Sherry." he told her, watching the way the refreshed drink in his hand swirled as he eyed it with a quiet eagerness.

"No skipping! We'll go round the other way while you think. Helena, your turn."

"Never have I ever... stolen a car."

Once again Jake emptied his glass, followed by Claire as Sherry sat back against the cushions with a frustrated sigh.

From his corner Leon piped up, "Does it count if it was to escape a horde of the undead?"

"Yes, drink!" Claire leant over to tip the glass he was bringing to his lips higher, urging him to drink. Jake supressed a smirk, he didn't think Leon needed any encouragement from outside sources. "Okay Jake, you're up."

Taking a moment to think Jake tried to come up with something daring before his spotted Sherry's face from the corner of his eye. Instead of trying to come up with the most outlandish thing he could think of he paused and thought carefully.

"Never have I ever... had a birthday party."

He saw the smile spread over Sherry's face as all but Jake downed their shots. As she stuck out her tongue and made a loud, "bluergh" sound Jake felt his mouth twitch. He figured the birthday girl had been feeling a little left out.

"Wait," Sherry said slowly, "Jake, have you _never_ had a birthday party either?"

"Hey!" Claire exclaimed with a scowl.

"Except this one, of course. Which is fantastic." Sherry added with an apologetic look at her friend.

The warmth that had spread to Jake's chest as he'd seen her smile began to grow cold. He'd forgotten for just a moment why he'd been reluctant to play, "That's not part of the game." he said with a wave of his hand, trying to sound casual, "It's your turn."

Sherry ran a hand through her hair as she took a moment to think, "Never have I ever... been high?"

Claire snorted as she lifted her drink to the sky, "Oh I am going to be _so_ drunk later."

"Later?" Leon mumbled under his breath as Helena clinked her glass with Claire's before drinking. Jake and Leon exchanged a brief look and the younger man couldn't help but feel Leon had been waiting for him to join their toast. Jake's drink remained firmly in his grasp. Drugs had never appealed to him and he tried not to let Leon's assumptions bother him.

The game continued for a few more rounds, the questions thankfully remaining PG and fairly general. Jake had learnt that Claire also shared a love of bikes, Helena _definitely_ had a dark side and Leon... well eventually Jake suspected he was drinking with each round just to empty the glass. Sherry didn't seem to notice, her cheeks had gone a soft pink as she answered with an eager, "I have!" to a surprising amount of questions. Jake suspected Claire had also begun asking questions she knew Sherry would be able to drink to. Maybe the fairer of the Redfield's wasn't so bad.

"Okay, okay, okay... never have I ever... been in love."

It was funny how quickly an atmosphere could change, or so Jake thought. He felt something like dread wash over him, unable to stop himself glancing to his side. His eyes found themselves fixed on Sherry's hand and he realised... he didn't want her to answer this question with a yes. Vaguely he was aware of the others, but their voices were muted as he felt his blood begin to rush in his ears.

Sherry didn't move. In fact she seemed unnaturally still as her eyes fell to the ground and the smile that had been wide on her face faltered just a little.

Jake felt relief when he realised she wasn't going to drink. Then... he felt something entirely new.

He hadn't given too much thought to Sherry's life since he'd been gone. She kept him up to date with most things, right down to the inane details of her dinner choices at times. Jake had never found these details boring, in fact he often felt an uneasy sensation tug at him if they hadn't spoken for a while which refused to go away until he'd get a response from something inane he'd message her, just to make sure she was okay.

He'd smile upon opening her response to find a small essay awaiting him.

And _never_ had Sherry ever mentioned a guy. Jake was fairly sure if she was dating, she'd have at least mentioned it.

As the rushing in his ears subsided he realised Helena and Claire were now deep in conversation about the men in their lives. Leon stopped paying attention fairly quickly and was picking at the last of the snack foods on the table. He couldn't be certain but Jake got the impression he was avoiding making eye contact with everyone. Sherry had brought her legs up, tucking them beneath her as she listened to the women with a strange look on her face. It didn't take much to figure out why she had a tinge of sadness in her smile and Jake suddenly felt guilty that he'd been so pleased to see she'd never been in love.

"What about you Jake," his head snapped round as Claire shook out the empty bottle with a disappointed pout, "No girlfriend waiting for you out wherever you've been hiding?"

"No time." he said bluntly, unwilling to share the details of what had been a rather uneventful personal life, "Too busy saving the world."

"I'll drink to that!" Claire cheered before once again scowling at her glass, which was also empty.

"I think you've had more than enough," Helena told her, rolling her eyes as she looked over at her partner, "Looks like I'm on babysitting duties tonight."

"I am perfectly... perfectly... what are we talking about?"

Sherry giggled as Helena rolled her eyes, and the conversation about lost loves was forgotten. The night continued on with no more games, just a group of friends and outsiders talking among themselves, sharing stories that didn't involve unimaginable horror much to Sherry's delight even as the cooling air began to make her shiver. Reaching behind her she pulled a blanket from the back of the chair and placed it over her bare legs as she considered going inside to change, yet she found herself unwilling to pull herself away from the others as if they might disappear.

Across from her she watched Helena and Claire talk as if they'd known each other for years. Leon was looking a little dazed, the glass in his hand tipping dangerously from his knee until Helena reached over to take it from his grasp. Sherry caught the slight smile they shared between them and felt a buzz of happiness as she realised it wasn't just a friendly exchange. The moment only lasted a second and she found herself supressing a giggle at Claire's raised eyebrows. It seemed their suspicions about the pair had been correct.

Sherry found herself looking up at the man spread out beside her. Jake's arms were stretched the length of the loveseat they were settled on, his hand hanging limply beside her shoulder. His legs were also spread-eagled, taking up plenty of space but still leaving Sherry with enough room to sit comfortably with her ankles crossed, angled toward him. She realised with a start that Jake was also watching her. In fact she realised the pair of them had been staring at each other for a few long seconds...

Sherry felt her cheeks warm as she looked back at Claire, hoping her friend was too engrossed in her conversation to have noticed. It wasn't Claire's eyes that were upon them. Leon's sleepy expression had become a sharp glint in the night as he looked back and forth between the pair. Sherry remembered to breath, feeling her chest ache before she let out what she tried to disguise as a yawn.

"We keeping you up, birthday girl?"

Jake's easy tone left Sherry wondering if he was oblivious to the scrutiny they were now under. "No, not at all. I'm... just getting a little cold."

Warmth encapsulated her. A heaviness was draped around her shoulders as she realised Jake had retrieved his jacket and was tucking it under her chin.

"Better?"

Sherry nodded, her throat suddenly too dry to form words. She purposefully avoided looking anywhere near her three friends as her heart began thudding loudly in her ears. She could still feel at least one set of eyes upon them both and didn't dare meet them as she felt her cheeks colour.

The conversation continued and by the time Helena announced it was time to leave there was the slightest hint of pink on the edge of the night sky. Claire grumbled, having switched to water some hours ago she was anticipating the beginning of one hell of a hangover. Leon also expressed some concern about riding in a car with someone who'd drank the equivalent of a small brewery.

"You should stay!" Sherry piped up. Beside her Jake tensed. He may have temporarily forgotten until that moment about her invitation to make use of her spare room, but he also hadn't been worried about finding a place to stay either. Not that he had anything nefarious in mind, and even though he had actually enjoyed himself a little the thought of an impromptu slumber party was just a little too much for him. Jake began to stand.

"You guys take the spare room. I'll find a hotel or something..."

A hand pulled at his shirt and Sherry frowned up at him. "There's room for you all. Claire can bunk with me, there's a guest room and the sofa-bed. It's more comfortable than you'd think."

Had it not been for the hopeful glimmer in her eyes Jake would have insisted a hotel bed was the better option. He wasn't sure if Leon and Helena were of the bed-sharing variety of partners but there was no way he was bunking down with Kennedy for the night.

"Well... fine."

_Well argued_ , Jake mentally chastised himself.

Sherry slid the jacket from her shoulders and pushed the blanket from her legs before he could say anymore. "Great! Claire, you know where my room is. Are you guys..." Sherry looked from Leon to Helena questioningly before Helena frowned.

"Well, I'm not taking the sofa-bed."

"Follow me. Jake, I'll be right back."

The quartet disappeared inside, leaving Jake with nothing but his thoughts as the sounds of voices and doors opening and closing began to fade. Perhaps Sherry still anticipated that he would take the chance to escape since she hurried back breathlessly, offering him a smile as she stepped back outside. "The sofa is all set up, if you're ready?"

Jake shrugged, "Not really tired."

In truth he simply struggled to sleep in unfamiliar places, especially when around unfamiliar people. Drinking with Sherry's friends had been fine, but knowing he was unconscious under the same roof as them was a whole different scenario. He was paranoid, he knew that. But when you've had a knife put to your throat in the middle of the night it could do that to a person.

"Neither am I really." Sherry told him, moving back to her former spot at his side.

"Still feeling those shots, super girl?"

Sherry smiled as she retook her seat and Jake felt himself relax as she positioned his jacket back around her shoulders without hesitation, "Not really. I guess I'm just feeling a little buzzed after tonight."

Tucking her legs beneath her on the seat she turned to face him, her cheek resting on her knees as she studied his face. His hand was resting lazily over the back of the cushions, close enough that she could feel the warmth from him. She resisted the urge to press her cheek against it.

They fell into a comfortable silence as Jake let his head fall back against the cushions, his eyes sliding closed. Neither felt any need to speak and if Jake could sense the way Sherry was watching him it didn't seem to be a bother. Sherry could have sat there like that in total contentment, feeling at ease with the world for the first time in her life, but the need to sleep had crept up on her. She yawned widely, trying to cover it as Jake opened one eye lazily and smirked.

"Time to call it a night... or morning." he said with a pointed look at the brightening sky.

Sherry nodded. "Do you want me to show you where the living room is?"

Jake was sure he could have found it on his own, but for the sake of a few more moments with Sherry he nodded and let her lead him back inside the house. The doors slid closed behind them as she turned the lock before heading back to the main hall. A closed door he hadn't paid much attention to before was open now, displaying a room with blinds pulled shut over the window, a small TV in the corner of the room and, predictably, more plants. The sofa bed was in the centre, taking up most of the space. He had to admit it was one of the more inviting places he'd ever stayed before, even if it was a little bare.

"There's just the main bathroom upstairs, I put out extra towels if you wanted to freshen up. Help yourself to anything you need."

Jake gave a slight nod of his head as Sherry backed out of the door. He tried to relax as she disappeared up the stairs, moving a little faster than he thought was necessary. He kicked off his boots and sat on the edge of the bed. He was used to travelling with the bare minimum, but he hadn't even brought a change of clothes. The return ticket for his flight back to Europe was tucked in his jacket pocket, which he realised had been left outside. Deciding he couldn't be bothered to retrieve it Jake let himself fall back on the sheets that smelled like fresh air and washing powder. He'd given himself forty-eight hours before needing to fly back, there was no reason for him not to catch up on a little sleep. He remained fully dressed as he slung the blanket over his lower body and pulled a pillow beneath his head. He closed his eyes.

Sleep did not come.

The silence of the house was unnerving, especially since he could begin to hear the sounds of everyday life resuming outside. He tried to zone in on the dull droll of traffic as the minutes ticked by until another sound caught his attention. Footsteps on the stairs. He listened intently, wondering if Kennedy had decided to try and take him out while he slept. Jake couldn't help the smirk that pulled at his lips. Didn't Leon have anything better to do than to keep pulling this protective fatherly crap? He was hardly any sort of threat. If Leon didn't approve of his friendship with Sherry even after Jake saved her from an exploding plane he didn't know what it would take to earn the man's trust, if Jake couldn't brought himself to care for such things.

The footsteps paused as Jake waited. A light tap at the door had him groaning until he realised those footsteps had been far too light to belong to Leon.

A voice softly called through the door, making his eyes snap open.

"Jake, are you awake?"

"...Sherry?" What was she doing awake? "Yeah, come in."

Jake felt a little odd inviting Sherry into her own living room as he sat up on the bed, his legs still tangled in the blankets she'd left him. Sherry slipped inside the door, closing it carefully behind her. She'd changed into a white, cotton dressing gown that fell just above her knees. Giving him a sleepy, apologetic smile Sherry hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"Sorry if I woke you, it's just that Claire is spread-out over my bed snoring like a trucker. I needed somewhere else to sleep... if that's okay?"

Jake immediately made to move off the bed. "No problem, I can still try and find someplace to stay in the city."

Sherry took a step toward him, a hand coming up as if blocking his way to the door. "Wait, I didn't mean you had to leave!"

"Oh..." Jake said slowly, confused. Sherry was looked a little panicked. "I can sleep on the floor, I guess." Jake shrugged.

"There's no need," Sherry told him, dropping her hand to her side. "It's fine, really."

With that she slid in beside him, grabbing a corner of the blanket and pulling it up to her chest. Jake remained frozen where he sat, turned awkwardly with one foot on the floor as Sherry offered him one last reassuring smile before turning on her side so her back was facing him, tucking herself beneath the covers. Jake stared at the slow rise and fall of her shoulders. Sherry was in bed with him. Sherry. Bed. Him.

Three words he couldn't believe were in the same sentence.

He slowly came to rest beside her, one hand on his chest as the other cradled the back of his head. His eyes fixed themselves at the light fitting overhead. He felt so out of place with the room filling with warm sunlight. He glanced at the woman next to him, surprised to see she did seem to have actually fallen asleep.

Jake tried to close his eyes, to focus on his steady breathing and not the sounds of the unfamiliar house. Or the warm body next to him.

It was easier said than done. Jake realised he wasn't going to be getting any rest as he tried to figure out if there was more to this than Sherry just avoiding Claire's snoring...

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this one for months after getting stuck on the ending! There were about five versions at one point. I've picked one, finally, since I didn't want these two to be having some R rated bedtime shenanigans without putting a little more development into their relationship first. Even though that was the point of this fic...
> 
> This was supposed to be a fun little one-shot to get some creativity flowing so if anyone seems a little OOC, like Claire's party girl persona, that's why. We'll see how she is when she sobers up in chapter 2! Besides, I think Claire had a wild side anyway.


End file.
